Their Happiest Day
by render me daxless
Summary: [OneShot]This story takes place ten years in the future, and it focuses a little bit about the wedding of two Naruto characters. Look inside to find out who.


Their Happiest Day

eXd: Hey, I'm back again. This is a story about Naruto's and Hinata's wedding. See, this is what happens when you go to two weddings in 6 days. You end up writing wedding fics. Anyways, enjoy!

It was their wedding reception, and Ino, who was the master of ceremony, was just about to begin another small speech. "Once again, I would like to thank all of you for coming out to Naruto and Hinata's wedding reception on this very cold and windy day in the horrible traffic. Now, I just wanted to remind you all that there _is_ karaoke tonight, so anyone who wants to dedicate a song to this lovely young couple may do so. Also, if you guys would like to have any games for the bride and groom, please do not hesitate to voice your opinion! This is their wedding night, and this is the only chance for them to make memorable, well, memories!" Everybody began clapping and hooting. "Just keep in mind that there are several people here who are under the age of 17, so let's keep the games rated PG. Thank you, and please, enjoy the banquet." Once again, all the friends, relatives, co-workers, bosses, etc of Hinata and Naruto began clapping.

Ino returned to her table where several of her friends sat. Kiba, Shino, Shikamaru, Chouji, and Lee were brainstorming ideas for games.

"Let's blindfold Naruto, then have a bunch of single women go up to the dance floor, and have him try to guess which one is Hinata by hugging them."

"No, I say we have him kiss them instead."

"No way! Keep it PG damnit!"

"Let's make him take off Hinata's girdle."

"With his teeth."

"Damn, we're creative!" Everyone laughed, and Ino was going to get up to announce the game they came up with.

Meanwhile, up at the head table, sat Hinata, her parents, Naruto, the two best men, and the two maids of honor. Here's the seating arrangement:

TenTen, Neji, Hiashi, Naruto, Hinata, Hinata's mother, Sasuke, Sakura

Neji was deep in thought. _I hope Hinata-sama doesn't want me to sing a song for her. That would be embarrassing. But I can't say 'no,' because it's her wedding night. And I'm one of Naruto's best men. Damnit, I'm stuck in a dilemma. Please, just don't make me sing._ A slight, involuntary shudder ran down Neji's spine.

TenTen looked up from her plate and noticed the worried face of her ex-teammate. She nudged Neji in his arm. "Come on, lighten up. What's with the long face? This is your cousin's wedding. Lighten up a bit."

He eyed TenTen carefully. "What makes you think I'm not having fun? This is going excellent. Hinata-sama is happy, and so am I. And plus, there's …karaoke. Everyone loves karaoke."

TenTen tilted her head to the side. _What the hell… _ Then, 'ding!'. Her light bulb went off. "You're afraid that Hinata will want you to sing huh? Oh, I'm onto you now, Hyuuga Neji. What's so bad about-"

She was cut off by Ino, who was speaking once again. "Okay, ladies and gentlemen. Our friends of this lovely couple have come up with a game for them to play!" More hoots and clapping. "If Naruto and Hinata will please step down here to the dance floor! And also, we will need six of seven single women between the age of 18 and 25 to please come up here. C'mon, don't be shy. There must be at least 7 of you. Oh, here we go. Thank you, Miss Temari. Oh, and I think I see someone in the back! Yes, don't be shy. No, Tsunade-sama, you cannot participate in this game. ….. Why, you ask? You have to be between 18 and 25. ….. No, we mean actual age. Appearance does not matter. ….. Yes, please take a seat."

TenTen eyed Sakura from across the table. They both nodded and grinned.

Several minutes later, they had eight participants, which included Temari, TenTen, Sakura, and five other girls. "Okay, Naruto. We're gonna blind fold you and it's your job to figure out which one of these lovely ladies is your wife. Ready? Here we go." He blindfolded the blonde shinobi and spun him around five times and walked him in a square twice. "Okay, let's do this."

Naruto groped thin air for a second, until he came upon the girls. _Let's see now. No, not her. Next. Hmm… no, not her either. Nope, not this one. No, too fat. Too short. Whoa, way too tall. Hmm, gotcha!_ He pulled up the seventh girl into a tight embrace and kissed her on the lips. He flashed a foxy grin and whispered in her ear, "Found you!" He pulled off the blindfold and his grin widened as cobalt blue met pearl white.

Everyone in the crowd applauded, and someone from Ino's table shouted, "Kiss her again!" Immediately, the guests began tapping their chopsticks against their plates, egging the couple on.

Naruto almost laughed. "Hah, easy." He pecked Hinata on her cheek. This did not satisfy Ino though.

"Okay, that was an American style kiss. Does anyone else know any others?"

"French!" yelled TenTen and Sakura.

"Oh, there we go!" Once again, the chopstick tapping began. "You got to hold it for twenty seconds! And we're going to count in Kakashi training seconds. Ready, go!" The couple began the kiss passionately, and Ino began the count. "One………………..two……………….three………………..four………." And so on. Yes, those are Kakashi training seconds, where each of his seconds equal five real seconds.

"Twenty! Hey, guys, I said to stop at twenty. Five more minutes? No, Naruto. Some one wants to sing a song for you guys. C'mon you two love birds." Finally, they pulled apart, but only because they needed air.

Everyone returned to their seats as a young lady stood up. Everyone applauded, and she flashed a smile. "First off, I'd like to thank you all for coming to my friends' wedding reception. They worked really hard to put all this together. Let's give them a hand."

.:Applause:.

She beamed at the audience and softly cleared her throat. Music came on from behind her, and she began singing.

(A/N: Since we're not allowed to put up lyrics on use your imaginations and choose a wedding appropriate song.)

Meanwhile…

"Neji, why don't you just sing?"

"No."

"Why?"

"I'd feel silly."

"But some one else is singing!"

"And? She's got a nice voice."

TenTen pouted. "Fine then. I just think it'd be nice if you sang at your cousin's wedding, that's all."

Meanwhile…

To the right of TenTen and Neji sat Naruto and Hinata. Both of them kissed, and Naruto beamed at his wife. "Hinata, in case you didn't already know this, today is the happiest day of my life."

Hinata returned his smile, and replied, "Naruto, I just want to let you know, today is the happiest day of my life also."

Both of them kissed each other for the umpteenth time, and from somewhere in the audience, a camera flashed.

* * *

eXd: Okay that's the end. Did anyone enjoy it? If you did, please send me a review. Or else I won't think anyone liked it. Thanks! And hope you had a great New Year! Stick to those resolutions too! 


End file.
